New Doors
by sarhea
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is a respected Konoha ANBU captain being pressured into marriage. Feeling cornered, he uses an unconventional method to thin out the pool of candidates. Enter Kagome, a traveling miko looking for… someone COMPLETE : AU, non-massacre, ItaKag
1. An Uchiha's predicament

**Title:** New Doors**  
Author: **sarhea**  
Fandom(s):** Naruto, InuYasha**  
Categories:** AU-canon, non-massacre, canon, gen, het, Crossover, xover, drama, action**  
Summary: **Itachi Uchiha is a respected Konoha ANBU captain being pressured into marriage. Feeling cornered, he uses an unconventional method to thin out the pool of candidates. Enter Kagome, a traveling miko looking for… someone. How else could these two possibly meet?  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Higurashi Kagome / Uchiha Itachi, Mikoto, Team Seven, Kyuubi, Sesshoumaru, Tsunade,  
**Warnings:** minor violence, off-side deaths, sexual intimacy, biting, knife-play, BDSM  
**Spoilers: **Too many to count since this is an off-branch from canonverse.  
**Thanks:** To BT who (despite RL) managed to squeeze the time to provide some feedback to improve cohesiveness; to cut out whole scenes and add many others. **  
Disclaimer:** The characters and 'verses hereon belong to their respective owners; I'm simply playing with them and I'm not making any profit from this work. Higurashi Kagome and Sesshoumaru were created by Rumiko Takahashi. Itachi Uchiha and Narutoverse were created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
**For: **LJ Community crossbigbang – Crossover Big Bang 2012

* * *

Summary: Kagome unwittingly lands herself into something she's not prepared for. But like always she rolls with the punches.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO An Uchiha's predicament Ooo~**

Uchiha Itachi was pissed. Surely this bunch of senile geezers would not dare to make such demands of him! They were violating the agreement they had come to eight years ago when he became the Clan Head, when many Uchiha shinobi, including his father, had been killed by Kumo nin making a second attempt to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress.

"You can't do this." An Uchiha never shows emotion. An Uchiha does not growl when he fails to get his way. He does what he has to in order to succeed. "You cannot force me to marry."

Uchiha Mikoto winced. When her eldest got that familiar stony look it boded no good for anyone. Perhaps it would be best if she explained instead of the stiff-necked Elders.

"Itachi, the Clan Elders are worried about the Clan succession, all of us are." She spoke softly meeting slate grey eyes without flinching. Showing fear would not serve either of them. "We nearly lost you in the Sound invasion! If the traitor had been a fraction faster, an inch off, you would have bled to death before the medic-nins reached you."

Itachi winced inwardly. It had been a long time since he had been so thoroughly thrashed in battle. At least he managed to make Orochimaru pay in blood and flesh before his body betrayed him. And it wasn't that he had been slacking off on his training; he had been exhausted from taking down Sound and Sand nin, holding them off with few allies because most of the Konoha shinobi were deployed to protect the Academy and civilians.

"This close call merely reminded everyone of the current situation. There are few males of suitable age and training to step into your shoes. Perhaps Sasuke…."

"No." Itachi shook his head. His baby brother was **not** going to become a chew toy to clan politics. Sasuke was going to have the freedom he needed to grow and become a strong shinobi. "Sasuke does not have the temperament to be a Clan Head; perhaps in ten years, but not anytime soon."

Mikoto smiled. "That's what most of us feel. What the Elders are not-so-subtly trying to do, is get you to cut back on the number of A and S missions you accept, by giving you a reason to delegate and stay back." She raised a brow. "From what I've heard it has been a long time, two years, since you took a lover, male or female."

Itachi growled. He loved the woman his mother had bloomed into after his father died but there were times when she drove him insane with her interest in his love life. There was a reason why he preferred to have brief liaisons with foreign courtesans; they were much less likely to reach his mothers ears.

But she was right. He had cut back on the number of missions he took. But even as it was he had been burdened by the paperwork that came with doing two jobs. After Sandaime died Itachi had shouldered the responsibilities as the Pillar, until Jiraiya returned with Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. Currently the only thing he could do was paperwork; he was too injured for anything more physically strenuous.

He shifted fractionally and winced as the cut muscles in his inner thigh stung. A reminder of how close he came to dying.

"Very well. I will marry within the year. But I will select my bride. On my terms."

The Elders eyed him warily. "What type of terms?" The boldest asked.

Itachi smiled predatorily. "She must be fit and capable of keeping up with me."

"A kunoichi?" Mikoto blinked.

Itachi shook his head. "Iie. I will not say she must be shinobi. Just physically fit with minimal tracking-evading-stealth skills."

Mikoto blinked. "How will you reduce the candidates?"

Itachi frowned. "I will tag those who sign up with water-resistant blue ink. Then I will duel the ones who remain unmarked to gauge their skill."

"But you're one of the strongest shinobis in Konoha! You can't expect them to beat you!"

Itachi laughed. "I do not. I want to see how they think and react."

"Oh." That was more comprehensible. Most jounins tested their students in similar fashions, by placing them in difficult situations.

"I want to wed someone intelligent and fast, someone who can think on her feet. The best way to test that is in the field." He smiled viciously. "Since I am the prize so many crave let's see how many of them can survive this contest."

All across Fire Country Uchiha Itachi fan girls cringed, experiencing a sense of impending doom.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Kagome sighed as she studied the cup of bubble tea resting between her hands. She was bored. She was beginning to wish she hadn't accepted Sesshoumaru's invitation to join him on his travels.

After Naraku was defeated InuYasha had settled down with Kikyo, Sango with Miroku. This unfortunately left Kagome feeling like the odd one out. Even Shippo had a play companion with Rin. Kagome toyed with the possibility of initiating a more intimate relationship with Sesshoumaru but had eventually discarded the idea. He was too controlled and uninterested in human 'nonsense' such as intimacies. Besides he made a better older brother and protector than InuYasha.

Under his tutelage she had become quite proficient at human and lesser styles that she then merged to create one that was uniquely her own. She preferred using weapons that never left her hands – staffs, naginatas, glaives, katanas, sai – and she had practiced until she could infuse anything with her potent energy. Youkais learned the hard way it was wiser to avoid Sesshoumaru's miko, because if she didn't kill you he would.

What she needed right now was a really good spar. She hadn't had a decent fight since they left Makai-proper. Kagome still had difficulty integrating the daiyoukais information into her view of reality. True youkai originated in Makai-proper which was divided into four quarters held by four powerful daiyoukai Lords: Inu of the West, Kitsune of the East, Tora of the North, and Ryuu of the South. By migration and necessity youkai spread to other realms through thin spots, breaches, in the barriers between Realms. Once they reached a world/reality they brought humans as slaves or dominated the local sentient species.

Occasionally they would reach worlds where humans had the potential to be strong enough to fight them on equal terms. By unspoken agreement such worlds were avoided. If humans learned how to breach the Veil Makai-proper and other realities would be in danger. Kagome completely agreed with that view. She knew enough of history to know humanity had the general tendency to sprawl, spread, and dominate the land, to destroy cultures and species that weren't strong enough to defy them. Europeans did it in the Americas, and the Japanese did it in Korea.

She looked out the window at the peaceful, yet bustling Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konoha. Sesshoumaru had been interested in determining the fate of Kiyone, the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, Lord of the Eastern Lands. His long absence was disrupting the power balance in Makai enough to irk the inu-youkai. Sesshoumaru was determined to drag the Eastern Lord back to Makai by his nine-tails if necessary. They had spent the past month tracking the Kyuubi Kiyone across the Hidden Countries to Fire Country. Sesshoumaru had sent her to scout ahead while he scoured the countryside for traces of the kitsune.

So here she was and bored out of her mind. She dug enough to know the old leader just died in a terrible battle and was replaced by a Tsunade, a slug sannin. The one before was the one who supposedly killed Kyuubi before dying himself. Kagome sincerely doubted the accuracy of that information. She knew how tough youkai were, only mikos could destroy them through purification and she had seen no evidence of these shinobi having access to spiritual energy, they were purely dependent on mental and physical energy that they called Chakra. So she had kept probing discreetly until she pieced together the facts.

Kiyone had been sealed/bound to a human host, a newborn baby named Uzumaki Naruto. The people around showed their fear, hate, dislike through words and actions though the teen never let it get to him. He was loud, rude, obnoxious, stubborn, and fiercely loyal; kind of like InuYasha. Unlike most youkai he had short spiky blond hair and bright cheery blue eyes, the whisker markings confirmed her theory as well that he was the host to the kitsunes power. She avoided getting too close though – she wasn't sure how much access he had to Kiyones memories and senses – she didn't want anyone to know she was a miko.

It would be best to wait until Sesshoumaru caught up with her before approaching the boy. From what she observed many were trying to capture the boy for his power. She frowned remembering her own encounters with the Akatsuki. She hoped that disgusting shark-hanyou Kisame was still regenerating his hand and missing flesh from their last battle.

It wasn't that Kagome enjoyed bloody battles like InuYasha or Kouga. She was more of a tag-you're-it kind of girl; games of wit and chance, elegance and grace. Probably why she took to pole arms – she could disable and hurt, but she didn't have to kill her opponent outright.

She sighed and brushed off the rice cake crumbs from her hakamas. She had given into modesty and practically and wore a navy hakamas with a white haori bound by black cords. However she refused to wear traditional geta like Kikyo and instead wore lace-up deer moccasins, shoes that were warm and easy to run in. Her hair was longer reaching past her waist but as wavy as ever. She would have screamed if it resembled Kikyo's straighter locks.

She stood up and reached for her staff, an iron-and-teak affair that resembled Miroku. The rings made a cheery jingle as she tested its iron heel. The Konoha weapon smith did a wonderful job repairing the damage done by those missing-nins. She hoped she didn't meet other Katon jutsu users. She would miss the brass-plated-staff but this would be more durable in future battles.

Now all she needed was a sparring partner. She pouted. The shinobi didn't consider her a suitable sparring partner. And she wasn't in any mood to share her past experience.

As she studied the scenery she heard traces of feminine conversation from the street.

"Have you heard? Today is the last day to register."

_Register? Register for what?_ Curious she moved closer to the doorway.

The other female snorted. "I doubt there will be any one else. All the interested girls already signed up. Most of them were tagged and eliminated within twenty-four hours."

"Didn't anyone try to delay registering for the contest? To have a better chance of outlasting Uchiha-sans elimination sneak attacks?"

Her friend laughed. "Some girls did. Uchiha gave an earlier deadline for Konoha residents. Today is the deadline for visitors and traveling kunoichi."

"Really? He's allowing foreign females to participate as well?" Her friend sounded shocked.

"Oh yes. Few are willing to pass up Uchiha Itachi. He is the best of his generation and is going places! He has been ANBU captain and Clan Head for nearly ten years now. He's most likely to become a Sannin at the rate he's improving."

"I don't understand why he bothered allowing civilians to register. None of them can keep up with or even outlast a kunoichi."

"You never know. I had a friend who came from a trapper family. She could track and evade better than most of those silly genin-wanna-bes from the Academy."

"What is Uchiha Itachi really looking for Ayame-san?"

"From what I heard he's looking for someone who can keep up with him. Quite understandable given the nature of his job. He would want a partner who he can rely on, someone who can look after herself."

"But what if a foreign kunoichi wins?"

There was loud laughter. "I doubt that will ever happen! There are many strong Konoha kunoichi competing – jounin and chuunin. One of them will definitely make the cut and win."

Their voices softened and faded as the two women walked away leaving an intrigued Kagome. One Uchiha Itachi was looking for a female sparring partner. He was holding a contest to eliminate unskilled candidates. The ones who lasted would spar with him, an ANBU captain and powerful skilled shinobi.

Kagome resisted the urge to squeal. This was exactly what she wanted! Someone to spar with until Sesshoumaru showed up. She quickly ran out of the tiny café. She had to register for this contest!

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Itachi smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. It showed lot of teeth and predatory intent. Sasuke and his team-mates cowered away from the ANBU captain.

"Aniki is scary!" Sasuke whimpered. He couldn't remember the last time Itachi had emitted such an aura without enemy-nin around. Then again maybe Itachi considered the girls fighting to be the next Uchiha Matriarch as the enemy.

Naruto stared at his best friends brother and personal idol and nodded vigorously. He glanced at his female team-mates. "Sakura I'm glad you didn't do something silly and sign-up as well."

Haruno Sakura growled and smacked the Kyuubi-carrier upside the head. "I don't want to marry Itachi-san! I want to marry Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke edged away from the girl.

Itachi simply watched amused. It was fun watching the teens blundering around in their love-triangle affair. He just hoped no one would get permanently hurt.

He frowned and focused on the candidates entering the training-ground. There were plenty of kunoichi from many Hidden Villages. He frowned as he caught sight of the civilian. Higurashi Kagome, no particular village affiliation, but she had described her occupation as healer. Itachi knew medic-nins could be far more deadly when they focused their skills on disabling and killing. This Higurashi must have similar pressure-point and pharmaceutical knowledge. Itachi still couldn't believe she lasted the whole day. When he found out there was a non-kunoichi entrant he tracked her down to take her out. And failed. Six times.

She demonstrated no chakra manipulation skills yet she had this uncanny ability to track shinobi and detect traps. Simple bucket-door pranks failed when she kicked the door open before entering. Trip wires were evaded neatly and activated by the next hapless passer-by. She somehow sensed he tampered with her body lotion and dumped the container. The exploding-tag tampered gift pen was dropped in the trashcan. The complimentary drinks were passed to her table companions who ended up with a blue mouth and tongue.

Higurashi Kagome was an interesting conundrum – a civilian with no chakra manipulation abilities who evaded traps that took out Academy trained genin and chuunin. He wondered how she would stand up against a more direct attack. The only visible weapon she carried was a five-foot iron-capped staff. Of course there could easily be more under the voluminous material of her blue hakama and white haori. Her outfit vaguely reminded him of a shrine maiden but the traditional weapon for a shrine maiden was bow-and-arrow.

He forced his attention to the other candidates. Two from Wind, five from Mist-and-Cloud, three from Earth, seven from Fire including Konoha. Itachi sighed. He had tried to eliminate foreign candidates, he had no inclination to risk the Sharingan bloodline passing to enemy countries. They were good to have lasted this long in unfamiliar territory.

Of course Itachi had directed his more vicious humiliating traps towards his more rabid fan girls. They were part of the reason why he was in this position, they had infected the general population with this want-Uchiha madness. They drove the nice sane girls mad. Once they were out he focused on the weaker candidates, genin and chuunin. With Narutos help he set up several large scale bait-traps that took out several in one shot. Those left were the more skilled ones, the ones worthy of consideration.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Kagome smiled as she studied her competition. To her surprise the contestant rivalry was hot and heated. Luckily they weren't interested in her. Uchiha Mikoto had been forced to break out several catfights. Kagome couldn't understand why they were so crazy. Sure Itachi-san would be a great sparring partner but that was no reason to go crazy!

She sighed and focused on taking in the environment. Fairly open ground, few stunted bushes, no real cover unless she made some by lifting earth. The area was bound by bright yellow rope. Outside were few observers: old men in traditional robes, women in kimonos, shinobi and kunoichi of varying ages and gender.

The women moved into a semi-circle before the slender man standing in the middle of the ring.

Kagome stared curious. He wore black: footwear, comfortable pants, a sleeveless t-shirt under steel chain mail, upper arm-high gloves under metal bracers. Brown thigh pouches for weapons or ammo stood out from his black-steel outfit. He moved with certain grace, very self-assured like one daiyoukai she traveled with. He had an almost delicate feminine beauty like Sesshoumaru. Long silky black hair was tired back into a short tail. Intense dark grey eyes. Only thing missing were the facial markings of a youkai. He moved with unhurried ease backed by a restrained explosive power.

Kagome had seen Sesshoumaru decapitate youkai during tea ceremonies. One second he was seated and sipping, the next he was up and taking heads off without getting a drop of blood on his pristine white outfits. She sensed this Uchiha Itachi had that same capable prowess, calculating collected mindset, resistant to emotional blackmail, elegant poise… Very much like the daiyoukai.

She didn't allow the cool onyx eyes to intimidate her.

"The rules are simple. Stay in the area bound by the yellow ropes. Do not get marked by ink. In the first stage you are allowed to move freely. After the whistle you are not permitted to move from that spot though you have to continue avoiding the ink. If you cannot handle my temper you are not worthy of what you aspire to. You are free to forfeit and step out of the ring at any time."

The kunoichi around her hissed at that blatant challenge but no one gave in.

He waited a few seconds then nodded. "Very well. Begin."

Kagome leapt back and away. She sensed his ire was directed towards the non-Fire kunoichis so she gave them a wide berth. Her prudence was rewarded. Within minutes they were taken out by little bags of paint. The Mist and Cloud kunoichis avoided being hit by manipulating the liquid contents so it hit their Fire competition.

He merely switched his ammo to powdered chalk balls. The more intelligent ones tried to burn or divert the balls using ninjutsu. Those who tried to use genjutsu to hide were the first to be taken out. Soon the only ones left were one Sand and three Leaf and one miko.

~o~

Itachi was impressed. The not-civilian was definitely smarter than the others. She sensed he would take out the non-Fire kunoichi first and kept them at a distance. Subsequently she had concentrated on observing his tactics, occasionally diverting paint or chalk balls with her staff. She had superb reactions and hand-eye coordination. She definitely had weapons and taijutsu training. Even when he deliberately went after her she remained cool and collected with a pleasant smile. Attempts to intimidate or confuse her using genjutsu failed miserably. If she were shinobi he would easily rank her as chuunin.

Now there were only five: Temari of Suna, Hyuuga Hinata, Tamaka Reiko, Inuzuka Hana, and Higurashi Kagome.

A quick glance at his brother and Sasuke blew the whistle.

"Hold your ground. If you move you are disqualified."

He saw they were not as confident of getting through this. And they should be.

Temari attempted to use her fan and wind jutsus to divert the ammo. Didn't work with paint balls coming in from all directions.

Itachi knew the Hyuuga heiress was in to please her father; she was interested in her year mate Uzumaki Naruto so he took her out quickly without much difficulty.

Inuzuka Hana was next one out. She was bound to one spot but her animal companion was not and she made good use of the distraction the nin-dog provided. Of course it didn't work for too long.

Tamaka Reiko was a skilled jounin and more difficult. His Sharingan eyes saw through her chameleon genjutsus. The Inuzuka lasted longer.

He turned to the not-civilian Higurashi Kagome. She merely stood leaning on her staff with a faint smile, a gleam of interest in her bright blue eyes. As he narrowed his focus on her, the smile became an open challenge.

The frontal paintball assault failed, her weapons work was very good. The side assaults were easily parried as well. She had every right to be proud of her skills.

Itachi paused for a brief second then moved.

In an encircling spiral he moved in closer, faster, throwing paint balls at her from different angles and heights.

To his shock the balls hit a faint pink-purple barrier inches from her skin. The light faded once the energy consumed the paint, vaporizing it.

A murmur of interest emerged from the crowds.

Interested he stopped and slowed, to stand before her. He reached out to test the energy field. She had to have absolute chakra control and she had to have a huge capacity to keep that full-body shield emerging from tenketsus all over her body.

It wasn't exactly chakra though, something more potent. It prevented him from touching her skin.

"How good is your control?" Itachi asked softly.

She smiled brilliantly. It reminded him of Naruto.

"Pretty good. I can keep a barrier up for an hour at most, less if I need to protect others or a larger space."

"Does it disable weapons?" He asked.

She frowned and considered the question. "It is a matter of power and efficiency. Liquids and gases can easily be destroyed before they pass through. Solids are another matter. I can increase the density to select spots, like substitute armour for short periods of time. It takes a lot of concentration though. I can't move while I do it."

"But you do not use chakra." He could see that easily with his Sharingan eyes.

She smiled cheerily unfazed by his blood-red eyes. "Nope. Something different."

Itachi glanced over her body. He could 'see' the streams of potent pink energy emanating from her tenketsus. It was more than chakra.

"Why didn't you use it from the start?" He asked.

Her grey-blue eyes were wide with surprise then indignation. "Why should I? It's a waste of energy! What if I had to go into a serious fight a few hours from now? I would be completely drained and vulnerable. Dodging a few paintballs wouldn't kill me."

Itachi nodded and took in her explanation. It was a prudent, admirable, use of limited, available, resources.

"Do you use any other weapons?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes." And she rattled of a list of names that read like an armoury inventory; of archaic and unique weapons, edged and not, compact and not. "I prefer pole arms though, to take out opponents from a distance." She scrunched her nose. "I used to use bow-and-arrows but I kept running out of arrows. When the string snapped I would have no time to re-string it. It got frustrating after sometime so I switched."

Itachi nodded thoughtfully. "You clearly are the most skilled. You win." At least it wouldn't be too bad, having a wife capable of looking after herself.

Somehow she smiled even brighter and relaxed. He saw the energy aura retreat into her body, the remnants dissipating quickly. She squealed and clapped her hands.

"That's great! I was looking for someone suitable in Konoha." She made a moue of distaste. "Most of the people I talked to weren't interested in even listening to me."

Itachi raised a slender brow. She had not been talking to any shinobi he knew. Most of his ANBU subordinates often complained of the difficulty in finding girlfriends and wives who understood and could handle the lifestyle and risks.

"Then you weren't talking to the right males." He replied feeling amused. "Why don't you meet my family first Higurashi-san. My brother and mother were witnessing the contest." He waved at the interested audience waiting beyond the ropes.

She nodded. "Okay. But please call me Kagome. Higurashi makes me look for my mother."

"Call me Itachi."

He placed one calloused hand on the small of her back and guided her to the ropes where his brother and year mates waited. Naruto was literally bouncing with anticipation.

"So? So? So?" The blonde genin wanted to know.

"Kagome is the one." Itachi replied simply.

Sasuke stared at the open smiling eyes of the girl. She was a few years older than himself, maybe seventeen compared to aniki who was twenty-one. She was open and cheerful, kind of like Naruto. She wouldn't be too bad of a sister-in-law. He still couldn't believe the technique she used to counter the paintballs. Maybe she could teach him how to do that shield-thing.

Itachi smiled faintly and made introductions. "This is Higurashi Kagome. Kagome, my brother Sasuke and his team-mates Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Their teachers, Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi. My mother Mikoto. You can meet the rest of the clan and Elders later."

Naruto stared at the open friendly face and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Kawaii! Itachi-san you are really lucky! She's really pretty and strong!"

Kagome choked and laughed. "Thank you for the compliment Naruto-san." Then what he said next nearly floored her.

"So when are you going to marry her?"

Mikoto sighed. "I am curious to know as well Itachi-kun. I still can't believe my eldest son decided to use a sparring contest to select his future bride."

Everyone in Konoha heard Kagome's shriek of disbelief. "HE WHAT?"

Those present stared confused at her outburst.

"What are you yelling about Higurashi-san?" Sakura voiced the question on all of their minds.

Kagomes eyes were wide and wild. "What do you mean future bride?"

Mikoto frowned. "That was the purpose of this tournament Higurashi-san. It was heavily debated but Itachi got his way on various counts. He doesn't have time to form a more typical relationship and was reluctant to concede to a more formal arrangement so he decided on a sparring contest." She was confused. "What do you think this was about?"

"A contest to find a skilled female sparring partner!" Kagome was hyperventilating. "I didn't know this was a competition to locate a potential bride!" She wailed. "I was looking for a good sparring partner! Not a husband!"

Kakashi smiled lecherously. "I won't mind sparring with you."

"Pervert!" Her staff swung in an overhead arc and nailed the Copy-Nin. He landed face flat, on the ground, with a huge bump on his head.

The older males stared amazed at her prowess. Kakashi didn't get enough warning to do a Kawarimi or even evade her attack.

The females and teens nodded in satisfied feminine righteousness. The Copy-Nin was a pervert. Only Jiraiya, the Toad-Sannin, was worse.

Itachi frowned. Just his luck. The most suitable female fighter wasn't really interested in Him.

"I don't understand how you didn't know!" Naruto spoke the question on all their minds. "Everyone was talking about it. Itachi-san set up some pretty public traps to eliminate most of the weaklings."

Kagome shook her head. "I am a traveler. The only time I spend in towns is to restock my supplies. I only arrived in Konoha last week. I heard about the sparring elimination rounds in the café. It sounded interesting, testing myself against skilled shinobis so I signed up." She groaned rubbing her temples in circular motions. "I should have read the bloody rules!"

"You travel by yourself?" Mikoto frowned. "That is not safe."

"No I travel with Sesshoumaru… And he's going to kill me when he finds out I signed up for a courtship challenge without even knowing it." She moaned rubbing her face.

Itachi frowned. "This Sesshoumaru… Is he your..." Itachi hesitated. "Partner?"

Kagome shook her head in negative. "No!" A small furrow wrinkled her brow as she explained. "More like an older brother, a teacher and protector all in one. He's the one who trained me. He had to track down an old friend and I had nothing better to do so I joined him. I believe he's a few weeks behind me. Generally I search the towns while he checks the countryside."

Itachi considered the information. "Well, since you weren't aware of the real intention and goal for the contest, it would be best if I choose one who made it to the second round." Itachi was not a graceful loser but he did not want to force a female into a relationship.

Kagome stared at the Konoha nin. She remembered how his dark grey eyes turned crimson in battle, the ease with which he pierced illusions and lies, the powerful grace and economy of motion… He was not ugly. In fact he was highly respected, honourable and sought after. There was no evidence of emotional baggage, past loves like InuYasha. Not did he seem overly obsessive like Kouga. Or blandly boring like Hojo.

The smart thing would be to accept his gracious out and leave Konoha. But Kagome did not want to do the smart thing.

She bit her lower lip. "Itachi-san, it's not that I'm not interested… I have been alone for a long time. My lifestyle, my work, it makes it hard to form stable romantic relationships… The … Mission was more important than my personal happiness for a long time. Even though the Mission has been completed for a long time now it is hard to forget that mind-set…" She shook her head. "It doesn't help when you are the weakest and most protected in the group."

Itachi raised a brow. "The weakest? Then those you travel with must be truly remarkable."

Kagome snorted. "Oh Hell Yeah. A grumpy powerful ramen-addicted fighter. A perverted houshi. A graceful taijiki and her animal companion. A shape-shifting trickster."

"This Sesshoumaru guy likes ramen?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Kagome laughed. "Sesshoumaru? Oh no! InuYasha is his younger half-brother. They have this love-hate relationship and enjoy beating each other bloody. All of my companions found partners and settled down; I was the odd one out so I stayed with Sesshoumaru. After rescuing me one-too-many times he gave in and started training me." She turned serious and towards the intriguing male. "I am not… averse to a serious relationship. It's just that I don't know anything about Uchiha Itachi, the man."

Itachi nodded. A sensible view. Avoid accepting missions with scanty information.

Mikoto could clearly see there was something going on with the young woman and her son so she made her suggestion. "Then why don't you stay with us? As a guest in the Uchiha Compound. You can spend some time with Itachi and get to know all of us. Before you make any decisions."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Thank you Uchiha-san, it is most generous of you."

"Nonsense! And call me Mikoto." Then the older woman laughed. "It takes a special lady to attract the eye of my sons and keep it. I'm merely increasing the possibility of having grand-children sometime soon."

Kagome blushed but could not help laughing as well. They weren't hiding the reason for this bridal hunt, they wanted their clan head to have a wife and children. It had been a long time since Kagome allowed herself to dream of her own wedding, since Junior High in twentieth century Tokyo. It was nice to dream. It wouldn't hurt to agree…

"And since I already spent a lot of time made all the arrangements for the party today I'm not going to let it go to waste," Uchiha Mikoto added firmly. "All of you are invited," she said looking around.

Kagome blushed feeling horribly embarrassed. She suddenly realized exactly what the party was for… her son's betrothal.

She jerked when Mikoto patted her cheek, drawing her attention.

"Don't feel guilty for anything dear. And to be honest I'm glad you're being honest and practical about your views. I never agreed with Itachi's idea in the first place but I didn't have much of a reason to say no because in certain aspects it makes sense. The next Uchiha matriarch must be strong and capable of holding her own ground. Marrying into a Great Clan main house is stressful and demanding. You must be certain you can handle it, that you want to."

"And if one of the other girls had outlasted me?" Kagome asked curious to hear Mikoto's answer. "What would you have done then?"

"I would have accepted Itachi's choice. Besides those girls knew what they were getting into, and were willing for a whole range of reasons that I mostly disapprove of," Mikoto said her lips thinning.

"Many females have chased Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome admitted softly. "He's kind of my guardian. I was friends with his brother when I was younger. When InuYasha died and I lost my family, Sesshoumaru took care of me." She looked sad. "They don't understand he will never be **only** **theirs**." Seeing their confused expressions she expanded. "He belongs to the land, to his people. He will always have twin mistresses called Responsibility and Duty."

Mikoto brushed away tears and hugged Kagome.

"And it pleases me that you recognize that."

Kagome smiled wryly. "I might understand in my head but I'm not sure I can live it," she cautioned her potential mother-in-law.

"But you are not going into a relationship blindly or with volatile emotions, determined to get immediate benefits. That is one of the better options that I had hoped for. You are much wiser than I was at your age."

Kagome felt horribly guilty at receiving Mikoto's praise because Kagome had been just as bad, if not worse, when she was younger. Only now she was more experienced and disciplined, despite her seemingly young appearance. The miko wasn't secure enough to confess she was technically much older than Mikoto herself. Kagome's time in Makai had retarded her aging process. That combined with her drawing on the re-absorbed Shikon for power in battle had somehow kept her body in a form of stasis, in her optimal teenage form.

Most girls would cry of despair when they found wrinkles but Kagome celebrated the faint crow-lines and laugh-lines she developed after reaching this realm. They reminded her of her mother, of mortality, of her humanity… Yes she was powerful but that was no guarantee. There were no guarantees for happiness and success in life. Everything was a gamble. Especially love.

She turned to Itachi and bowed her head. "I'm sorry but could someone guide me back to my hostel? I haven't had the time to memorize the town layout."

"I will accompany you," Mikoto said quickly, giving Itachi a pointed look. "You will stay with us, as a guest of the Uchiha clan."

Kagome smiled wryly but didn't bother arguing with the high-handed phrasing. She turned towards her new hostess and said, "I don't suppose you know of any local spas who'd be able to squeeze in a last minute appointment?"

Mikoto laughed. "You can join me. Bara-chan will be more than happy to fit you in."

Itachi watched his mother wrap her arm around the one he had chosen and he was not certain if he should feel pleased they were getting along, or terrified. As though in response to his thoughts Sarutobi Asuma spoke in a sage-like voice.

"Be prepared to run and hide." He smirked at the gawking expressions from the younger nins. "Every guy feels that way when he's introducing a serious girlfriend to female relatives. You aren't sure if you're happy they're getting along or worried about the possibility of them ganging up on you."

"Hey!" the kunoichis squawked in unison but Asuma did not back down.

"And I'm right," he insisted.

Itachi sighed but didn't say anything.

~o~

Kagome followed Uchiha Mikoto without complaint, allowing the woman to guide-tug her to the Uchiha Compound. Silently she observed, taking note of reactions of those around and their interactions with Mikoto.

Uchiha Mikoto was an old-style clan matriarch with her finger on every pulse. She knew what was happening in all the branch families. She probably was a very good intel analyst when she was an active kunoichi. The individuals who approached her, they were curious about Kagome's presence but polite enough to not ask. Mikoto pretended not to see their inquisitive looks, and did not satisfy their curiosity.

They crossed through half the Uchiha district (most of the houses and shops were run and patronized by individuals with distinctive Uchiha looks) before they reached the main house. Kagome removed her shoes and slipped into a set of guest tabi-socks and followed Mikoto into the kitchen and laundry facilities located in the back of the house. The miko bowed and greeted the household and kitchen staff as Mikoto introduced her as a guest 'who will be staying with the family for a while'.

At first Kagome had simply sat at the kitchen table, sipped the fruit juice served, and listened as Mikoto went through a list of chores and tasks that needed to be completed for the evening entertainment and the rest of the week. She bit back her comments – she was a guest and it was not her place to interfere – but Mikoto must have sensed something because she turned to Kagome and asked, "What do you think?"

Kagome was surprised by the question. "Excuse me?"

Mikoto's lips curved into a faint smile. "I'd like to hear your opinion."

Kagome hesitated for only a second before responding honestly. "Most of it is okay but it might be more efficient to prepare and store the food in foil pans that can easily be re-heated for serving."

Mikoto blinked taken aback, then intrigued. "I had never thought of that," she allowed.

"Usually it doesn't matter for a smaller party or a sit-down meal. But the food items you've chosen lend themselves to re-heating on a grill. It would be easier if they are already in foil pans that can be recycled. I'm assuming you'd use a katon ninjutsu for quick reheating?"

Mikoto shook her head. "Katons jutsus are too powerful."

Kagome was openly sceptical. "You don't have ninjutsus that require great control? Or small flames? Like lighting a camp fire?"

"There is an old E-class camping technique," an older cook offered. "Most shinobis used it to heat up trail rations."

Mikoto was surprised. "Really?"

"Oh yes. Not many know of it ever since the Akimichis developed trail ration bars that do not need to be moistened and heated before being eaten."

Kagome nodded firmly. "Teach it to everyone. Something like that could come in handy. With control and practice you could heat a fire-resistant blanket and stay warm in the field."

The Uchihas suddenly looked very thoughtful at the idea.

Kagome leaned back pleased she had contributed something meaningful to them. The next set of questions were directed towards her, not Mikoto, but she was comfortable answering them.

~o~

Mikoto watched pleased and proud. It took a lot to win an Uchiha's respect. Mostly by beating them in combat or fighting to a draw. However Kagome managed to do it with a creative but practical application of ninjutsu. This only solidified Mikoto certainty that this young woman was the right choice for Itachi. Higurashi Kagome was not awed or star-struck by the Uchiha clan's wealth. She was more interested in getting to know the people around her, not the wealthy life she would be leading if she married Itachi.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Later that same evening Mikoto flitted around the main house, ensuring the informal party with the buffet-style meal was proceeding smoothly. She might have originally made the preparations to celebrate Itachi's engagement but she refused to let the efforts go to waste. Meeting a strong capable woman who impressed her boys was good enough reason to celebrate. They both had some experience interacting with strong kunoichi but they never met a civilian female of exceptional power and skill close to their own ages.

She frowned slightly as she reviewed the current roster of kunoichis. There were very few exceptional examples close to either of her son's ages. And those who fit the criteria, they did not fit the criteria Itachi had in his mind. Then she put those thoughts away. They did not matter, not right now. Kagome did. She made the best showing and Itachi chose **her**.

She was not content to watch the slightly stilted interaction between the two. They were part of the same cluster but they weren't talking directly with each other. Because her son was naturally reticent and Kagome was probably feeling embarrassed about the situation. Well, there was no room for that! Deftly Mikoto manoeuvred through the crowd, dropping hints, rearranging conversation circles, inserting and removing individuals, seemingly randomly, until she finally almost isolated the pair.

"Come along Sasuke," she told her younger son, gripping his arm firmly. "I need some help re-heating the trays." And she dragged him off without giving him a chance to argue. This effectively left Itachi and Kagome alone for the first time since their duel.

~o~

Kagome knew what Mikoto was doing and she could not fault her. If Kagome was younger and less life-experienced she would have probably fled and hidden from a potential suitor, a near stranger. But Kagome was tired of being alone. And hadn't all her best friends started off as strangers? So she smiled cheerily and sat down on a padded storage bench, patting the cushioned surface next to her.

Itachi accepted the silent invitation and sat beside her. He angled himself so he could meet her eyes directly and waited. Kagome knew he'd have no problem waiting for her to make the first move if he felt like it. Like Sesshoumaru. So she reached out.

"Are you familiar with Twenty Questions?"

He blinked once but did not betray his confusion by any other means. "The children's game?"

"Yes. I think it will help us get to know each other. You have two passes on questions you don't wish to answer. Any more will require a forfeit."

Itachi smiled slightly. "That sounds agreeable. Do you want to go first?"

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Sasuke threw three kunai in quick succession. Two hit the bulls-eye and the third was in the first ring. Kakashi frowned but didn't say anything. He waited until all his students had completed the target practice portion of the training and were waiting for further instructions.

"Sasuke, you seem distracted today."

The Uchiha opened his mouth then clamped up. This perked Naruto's interest. Kakashi waited for the blond to do the work.

"Get any more distracted and I'll beat you all the time teme!" This had the predictable effect of Sakura attacking Naruto, defending Sasuke's title/honour.

To Kakashi's surprise, Sasuke did not react as predicted. Instead he looked pensive.

Sakura paused in her violence and turned to her love interest. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Finally he spoke. "It's Kagome-san."

Kakashi's senses went on high alert. "Oh?" he asked in deceptively idle tones. "Is there something wrong about her?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No!" His muscles worked before he expanded. "She's weird."

"How so?" Sakura asked looking worried herself.

Sasuke opened his mouth then shut it, then repeated the process two more times before finally spilling. "She thinks in circles and asks the oddest random questions. And Itachi just smiles at her." That confused everyone.

"Eh?" Naruto was the only one to voice it out loud. "What's wrong with that?"

"Itachi never smiles openly. The last time he smiled like that was when I was little," Sasuke explained.

That answer confused Naruto and Sakura; they couldn't understand how anyone could live without smiling. Kakashi understood; Itachi had been his subordinate after all and Kakashi was familiar with the scion's character.

"You know that is a good sign," Kakashi said gravely. "She makes him forget and enjoy the little pleasures of life." All three genin turned to their sensei at his serious earnest voice. "When you find someone who can make you forget, make you smile and laugh, you don't let that person go. You become their friend and if they really make your world a brighter one then you form a serious, lasting relationship with them."

"So is Itachi-san going to marry Higurashi-san?" Sakura asked timidly.

Kakashi smiled more soothingly. "If he has any brains he'll be doing everything he can to get her to say yes." He looked more carefully at Sasuke. "And how does that make you feel Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Jealous," he said, "Because she can make aniki smile. But at the same time I'm happy because he's smiling now."

"Then that's all that matters."

~ooOoo~

Uchiha Mikoto bowed before the altar in Amaterasu's shrine. Most shinobis weren't particularly religious but ever since Kagome entered their lives, Mikoto had made it a point to burn incense every morning. Even if they didn't marry Mikoto had the impression Kagome would not let Itachi backslide into his old stoic ways. She made him human in the best of ways, making a special point to involve him in the little things of life.

Mikoto was ashamed to admit she herself had contributed to isolating her elder son, in an attempt to make his private life as conflict free as possible she had removed all choices, or more accurately made them for Itachi. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she recalled a particular incident just two days ago.

Kagome had offered to make a different breakfast dish she called 'pancakes'. She had accepted assistance but insisted on being in charge. Under her guidance the cooks mixed several batches of batter and made a few test 'pancakes' until they were familiar with the heat and cooking time requirements. Then Kagome had suggested making flavoured 'pancakes' by adding other ingredients. Chocolate chips, raspberries and blueberries were immediate requests, the ingredients mixed in and batter poured and cooked.

Then Kagome had turned to Itachi and asked what he wanted. As typical, her eldest demurred, saying whatever made was acceptable. But Kagome had pushed and prodded and dragged out Itachi's personal preference: apples and cinnamon. Then she immediately peeled and chopped an apple, mixing the slices and cinnamon powder into 'raw' batter. While the cooks prepared pancakes for the entire household, Kagome cooked apple-cinnamon pancakes for Itachi. She piled them on a plate and poured a small amount of honey across the top of the small stack before placing the plate in front of Itachi with a smile.

Mikoto remembered Itachi's disbelieving yet pleased expression. That someone cared to make an effort to meet his preferences. Dark eyes lifted up to meet the graven features of the idol above the altar. Mikoto prayed that Kagome would say yes, that she would marry Itachi. Because Kagome was exactly what Itachi needed: someone who would place **him** above all others.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC…**

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

Review, Review, Review


	2. Entwining

Summary: Three interludes in a deepening relationship

AN: Begins several weeks after the end of the last chapter.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Entwining Ooo~**

Kagome glanced up at Itachi through lowered lashes. He was… distracted. She frowned inwardly. Usually he was very careful to pay attention even when he wasn't particularly interested. But right now he was not listening. She watched and took note of the minute tremor in his hands as he lifted the cup to his lips.

"How much pain are you in?" she asked bluntly. Grey eyes darted towards her before turning blank and opaque.

Kagome ignored the silence, the defensive deflection, and reached out to take his free hand. She brushed her fingers over the back and frowned openly. She could feel the drawn tendons in the back of his hand and the wrist. For a shinobi, who depended on precise motor skills in combat, it was a very bad sign.

"You should see a med-nin," she told him neutrally. Itachi pulled his hand back and pressed his lips together tightly but she refused to be put off. "This could lead to complications if not treated properly."

"There isn't much they can do. The pain returns too quickly after a healing session and I refuse to rely on drugs."

Kagome frowned and took his hand back turning it so the palm was facing up. She ran one finger over the pale blue veins lining the creased surface and the inside of his wrist.

"Will you allow me to try something?" she asked.

He looked uncertain and wary. Unwilling to push she released his hand. "You might have become resistant to a med-nin's techniques but my methods are different. If you wish I can try with a med-nin you trust observing," she offered.

For a moment he looked as though he was considering the idea. Then he shook his head. "No, but thank you for offering."

Kagome shrugged not taking offence. Being a doctor or healer was an intimate trust and they were still learning about each other. "If you change your mind I'm available. Any time."

And then she turned the conversation to other matters.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Itachi lay very still struggling to control the minute spasms in the large leg muscles in his upper thigh, the one sliced open by Orochimaru. It was becoming worse. The shinobi wondered if the med-nins had somehow missed a lingering toxin, a poison that was only now becoming active. It was a very real possibility.

He forced himself to sit up, then stand and pace around the perimeter of his room, using the walls and screens for support. It took ten minutes but the spasms in his thigh finally lessened. Now his back and shoulders were tense.

Itachi did not like pain, experiencing it or dealing it out so he practiced his craft to minimize the damage to himself, to be both efficient and quick in completing his missions. But despite his best efforts he did get injured in the field. In those cases he often ended up treating his own injuries, rarely reporting them to a med-nin. He was competent enough to heal cleanly but he did not have the skill or training to reduce or ease the lingering effects. It was a testament to his own skill that no one noticed that the Uchiha Head was in constant low-grade pain. No one until Kagome.

His thoughts came to a stop as a particular memory played in his mind.

_"You might have become resistant to a med-nin's techniques but my methods are different. If you wish I can try with a med-nin you trust observing…If you change your mind I'm available. Any time."_

He debated over his options giving strong consideration to approaching Shizune-san or Tsunade-sama. But then a little voice urged him to go to Kagome instead.

_To marry is to become vulnerable. If she accepts she will see worse. She must know._

Itachi had been uneasy at first, by her offer of treatment, reluctant to be subjected to unknown techniques. Kagome was not Konoha-born or even Konoha-raised. And she was one with knowledge and skill to kill. He would be a fool to risk it. But he was the one to make the choice and select a near-stranger as a wife. She was simply doing what she could to adjust, offering what she could like a good partner should.

He did not even think about delaying until the morning. He was in too much pain and she had already seen him not at his best, and so far she had never recoiled or looked disappointed by reality. She had always simply smiled and embraced him before inviting him to settle down and drink various herbal teas while she prepared a quick meal. Sometimes she joined him, but mostly she just watched and drank tea while he ate. She never pressed but was content to simply be there and offer her silent support.

The memory of her serene face pushed him to don a yukata over low-slung sleep pants. Quietly he exited his room and made his way to the room assigned to Kagome. It was in the guest wing and apart from the family wing. There was no one else in this wing either.

He tapped on the door frame wondering if he should go back and ask her in the morning.

Then the door slid open and she peered up at him with sleepy blue eyes.

"Itachi?"

She was dressed in a sleeveless knee-length nightgown with a high round neckline made of pale blue cotton.

"Is your offer for a healing still open?"

"Of course. When do you want to do it?"

"Would now be a bad time?"

She rubbed the sleep away with the back of her hands and moved aside. "Of course not. I will send for Shizune-san to observe," she murmured as Itachi stepped over the threshold and the sliding door was closed behind him.

This was the critical moment that would determine what she was to him, what she would be. Uchiha Itachi made his choice.

"No. There is no need for Shizune, or anyone else, to be present."

She looked up at him solemnly. "Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded firmly. "Yes."

Kagome was clearly surprised by the choice but was not put off. She gestured towards her own futon.

"Remove your yukata and lie down on your back," she instructed.

Itachi obeyed and watched her walk over to her trunk and remove a leather satchel from it and place it beside the futon. She removed several crystals and glass and ceramic pots from it and set them in careful rows. There was a small pile of towels set beside the pots then she retreated. Itachi heard the sound of running water and when she returned she was carrying a large basin of steaming water. She set it down without spilling a drop and knelt beside him.

She dipped her fingers into the first pot and coated her fingers and hands in the salve. As she did this she spoke. "You know how the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist works, correct?"

"Yes. They use the Byuakugan to pin point tenketsus and force their chakra into them. This disrupts their opponents' chakra coils and control."

She began massaging him, starting with his fingers and then moving up his arms.

"My techniques work on a similar principle. I push a small amount of my energy, my power, into my patients and direct it around, to make a diagnosis and to heal." Itachi's eyes widened impressed. "I can kill very easily, induce heart attacks and strokes, and no one would ever know but me," she admitted freely. "I don't like doing that. It makes me feel tainted. But Sesshoumaru-sama insisted I learn how to defend myself with and without my powers. He says a fool depends on one arrow when you can have a whole quiver."

Itachi made a humming noise of ascent as she stroked over his throat and over his jaw and up his cheeks towards his temples. His eyes opened wide when he felt it, the cold sting penetrating his skull like an ice pick. But only for a brief second. And then it turned warm and soothing. And the lingering headache was gone! None of the healers had ever managed to do that! He could still feel the warmth in his temples, her fingers stroking over the orbital bone, over the brow and under his eye.

"There is something wrong with your eyes," she announced finally.

"Overuse of the Sharingan," Itachi offered.

She frowned and shook her head. Then she leaned so her face was inches away from his, blue eyes peering into his.

"No, this is different." Her thumbs ran up his forehead above his nose, stroking away the pain. "It feels more like a curse," she murmured.

Itachi went cold. "A curse? Silly superstitions," he scoffed.

"Like the bijuu?" she murmured sarcastically.

Then she cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his forehead.

He gasped.

It felt like a thousand needles had been drive into his temples and along the hairline at once. Then the same soothing warmth seeped under his skin and began spreading down his neck.

He opened his eyes and he saw her haloed in pink ribbon-like flames. The macular degeneration was gone. He could see clearly again in perfect colour. Kagome had some how healed the damage caused by the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"How…?" he asked wonderingly.

"I'm a miko," she said simply. "I know you were cursed and I'd like an explanation but I'm willing to wait for it. This was a bloodline curse and it takes someone very malicious to lay a curse that lingers through several generations. The last one I know of killed each generations of a certain family until the one who laid the curse was killed."

Itachi shook his head. "The clan legend…Madara is dead."

Kagome frowned. "Perhaps. And then again, perhaps not. Death is not always so permanent," she murmured enigmatically.

She shifted back on her heels. "Roll over. Onto your stomach," she ordered.

He obeyed. And was shocked when he felt her move to straddle his waist and sit on the back of his thighs.

Itachi was very aware she was probably nude under her nightgown. He could recall the exact detail of thin fabric stretching over her breasts, outlining her nipples. He fought to control a specific natural reaction feeling very glad he was on his stomach.

He grunted as she dug her elbows into particularly tense knots, working across his shoulders, loosening them before moving further down on both sides of his spine towards the small of his back.

Itachi could not stop the soft moan from escaping his lips. Her hands… they were magic. The sound he made was unashamedly primal. Part of him was horrified by his uncontrolled actions but it was subdued by the primal instincts in control.

He hissed as she pushed her brightly burning under his skin. For a moment he tensed, ancient racial instincts screaming at him to fight back. Then he felt the stiff tissue soften and give, unlocking his joints and relaxing his muscles so much he felt the vertebrae slip, tendons relax, and the pain reduce a notch.

~o~

If Kagome was honest with herself she would have admitted she had forgotten about the offer when someone tapped at the wooden frame of the sliding door into her private room late one night. When it turned out to be Itachi, the miko was both pleased and proud of herself, for succeeding in the goal she had set for herself, for making Itachi trust enough to approach and open himself her. Kagome knew she wanted a real marriage, not one of convenience but a real partnership. Such a union required compromise from both parties. Kagome had been move than willing to bend on her end but she had always known in the end it depended on Itachi.

This time she was wise enough to wait, to lay bait and allow **him** to approach her, to not push and demand and beg and plead. It hadn't worked with InuYasha and she did not want Itachi to see her as weaker. She wanted to be his equal. So she had accepted whatever he gave, always emphasizing she was willing to listen.

It had taken several days but eventually he began to relax and unbend in her company. First they talked of light casual things, before progressing to more personal and weighty topics. He was reluctant to unburden himself, to reveal his weaknesses and so she had not pushed. Instead she had focused on distracting him from his worries and soothing his mind, which in turn relaxed his body. Then from words she proceeded to insinuating herself in his life, taking on minor tasks that served to ease his situation.

She channelled her reiki and began healing deep bruises and old scars. Most of the injuries were 'healed' by med-nin standards but not Kagome's. Her salve coated fingers stroked over his sides, his ribs, lingering over old cracks, reinforcing the bone spur growth.

They reached the waistband of his sleep pants and hesitated for three seconds. Then she placed her hand over the back of his thigh, over the newest wound she felt. It was rather…high and very close to his groin.

He groaned and shifted. It unbalanced her.

They both stiffened when her hand brushed against his balls.

Before Kagome could even think, she was flat on her back, her thighs parted to make room for the male kneeling between her legs. His eyes were blood-red and he was breathing hard.

"Don't," he told her harshly.

Her response was to wrap her legs around his hips and cross her ankles behind his thighs, lifting herself towards him. He could feel her dampness and heat through the two thin layers of material.

"Kagome…" His voice wavered this time. He was torn between his own desires and honour.

"Please," she begged, reaching up to grab his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh.

He groaned and shifted, pressing his groin against the apex of her thighs. She could feel his hardness through the fabric, pressing up against her, sliding over her.

Blood suffused her pale flesh, the top curves of her breasts, her cheeks. She threw her head back and bit her lower lip, drawing blood. Itachi swooped down to taste the bead of red fluid, to kiss her, to take her mouth, to dominate her. Her entire world contracted to the male lying between her legs, pressing into her, marking her.

When he finally ended the kiss she whimpered and reached out to twist her fingers in his hair, to draw him back. He bit the curve of one ear trailed his hands down her front. His fingers caught in her neckline and ripped downward, exposing her to his touch and eyes.

His hand was over her groin now, fingers drifting over the triangle of black curls. Then he stopped.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "Itachi?"

His response was to slide his fingers into the wet slit and up into her opening, thumb rubbing against the hard knot of flesh just above.

It did not take long for her to climax under his touch. She had been primed for his attentions for a very long time now.

She lay there gasping, flushed and sweaty, damp hair sticking to her skin. He was breathing hard but in a more controlled fashion. After several minutes she opened her eyes to meet his directly, without flinching.

"Do not feel obligated to reciprocate," he told her harshly.

"And you should not feel obligated due to misplaced guilt," she told him. "I didn't consent to trap you. I want to know what intimacy is like."

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "What about InuYasha?" he asked delicately. "I thought you…cared for him."

Kagome snorted softly. "InuYasha? Inept is the kindest way to describe him," she smiled sadly. "Socially, emotionally, intellectually. I did love him but he destroyed what I felt for him with his words and actions. In the end only duty and obligation kept us together. It was an odd relief when he died. He would finally get to be with Kikyo, the one he truly loved. And I would be free."

"And Sesshoumaru?" Itachi was curious to know.

Kagome laughed. "Sesshoumaru never desired me romantically. I was an obligation, a duty. But he has always born duties and responsibilities more gracefully than InuYasha."

Itachi frowned. "I find it hard to believe that you haven't had any suitors."

"Oh I've had a few. But they didn't interest me. Or they were too terrified of **him**."

Itachi nodded making a soft humming sound as he stroked her shoulder.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you." She opened her mouth to protest. "Not any more than I already have," he added sternly. "I don't want you to feel rushed or pressured into making a decision. Take a few days and think. If you are truly willing and ready to marry me then let me know."

Kagome stared up at him. "How long?" He arched a questioning brow. "How long do you want me to think?" she wanted to know.

Itachi thought for a moment before responding. "Two weeks."

Kagome snorted and countered his suggestion. "Five days. I'll tell you at Mikoto-san's party."

"Agreed."

She lay there and watched him slip out of the futon and slip into his yukata. Kagome knew she would have to do a load of laundry for herself in the morning. The sheets and covers were saturated with her scent and fluids.

The door slid closed behind him leaving her in the dark but she could not relax. She ached. There was a heavy throb between her legs, deep inside. She did not need five days to make a decision. Kagome already knew exactly what she wanted: to marry Uchiha Itachi.

It was a long time before she managed to fall asleep.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Kagome sighed as she adjusted the folds of her new pale green kimono. All those weekends of sitting through traditional classes had definitely paid off. She preferred hakamas or modern clothes but she had gotten used to moving in the more restrictive garments. She glanced across the hall content to observe than be part of the crowd.

She knew she should be socializing but she wasn't interested in doing so. She wanted to meet Itachi, to tell him her answer, to make him understand that she would not flee from him, that she had seen the worst and best of many races and she would never turn away from him.

~o~

Itachi frowned as he set down his glass of plum wine. He disliked the sweet liquor. Out of habit he took a quick scan of the surroundings and found his eyes drawn to one form.

A slender form in a pale green kimono decorated by darker green and white vines. A matching green-black obi bound with a white cord. Black hair up in a loose twist-bun and held in place by decorated sticks. Her hair and robes glinted silver from steel senbon.

She was the most interesting female he had come across in a long time. The more admirable ones were in serious relationships or much older. The young single ones were so… silly.

If he maintained his usual mask she would leave him and Konoha, she would leave and search for someone more receptive and demonstrative. And he would be in the same position as before.

A slight frown creased his brow as he considered his options. She had indicated she wanted to know Itachi the man through words and actions. And she had not shied away from the more distasteful aspects of a shinobi life, the late nights, the blood, the injuries… And she had not recoiled from his more intimate attentions. Perhaps it would help if he asked what her desires were.

~o~

The miko watched the lanky yet gorgeous form of her sorta-fiancé approach her. He was power, grace, elegance, and beauty all wrapped up in silken-steel. She stood straighter laughing inwardly. She was getting so poetic and silly over a complete stranger. At least he was more receptive to her affections than InuYasha.

Kagome had to admit her tastes had changed as she had matured and traveled. She had learnt to appreciate art, culture, and traditions her mother and grandfather instilled in her as a child. Her time in Makai-proper increased her appreciation of the physical-form. Nothing was truly ugly, everything had its own unique beauty.

The Sharingan eyes were a perfect example of that. Most people -civilian or nin- feared those blood-red eyes. Allies didn't wish to lose secrets and hard-won techniques. Enemies didn't want to die, cut down by the predictive qualities of those bloody eyes. Kagome wanted to drown in them. They reminded her of passion and heat and strength.

All youkai had odd eyes, a visible indication of their heritage. Both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru had gold eyes that turned red in heated battle, in moments of stress and conflict. Kagome wanted to feel those red eyes on her heated with lust, the desire to devour her completely, to possess her heart and soul, mind and body. But even as she yearned, Kagome knew she could not handle being the focus of such attention twenty-four-seven; she was a modern gal and needed a certain degree of independence and freedom. She needed someone willing to help her grow while shielding her, loving her.

She had thought InuYasha would be the one but it didn't work because he was too intent on shielding her. When she joined Sesshoumaru she had initially hoped to form a closer relationship with the daiyoukai but it never happened; they were too different. Sesshoumaru liked being aloof, being alone. He wasn't interested in forming deeper bonds. He respected her strength and character, he helped her achieve her potential and grow, but he did not want to care for her. But Itachi could.

Kagome had learnt the hard way that love grows; it can sprout from friendship, affection, respect, or passion; it has to be nurtured or it withers before bearing fruit; it requires communication, respect, trust, commitment and fidelity.

Somehow Kagome knew he could be the **one** for her. She could almost see herself five, ten, twenty years in the future; as lover, wife, mother, matriarch, grandmother; walking through these buildings, coaxing her children into doing their homework, practicing their forms, welcoming her husband into their bed and her arms…

Her cheeks flushed. She really really hoped there was no one around who could mind-read the very erotic fantasies going through her head right now.

~o~

Itachi noted the heated flush but made no comment.

"What do you think of Konoha?"

His not-fiancée frowned and replied slowly. "Peaceful. Most seem to have forgotten a basic axiom of conflict."

Itachi raised a brow. "And what is that?"

Kagome smiled grimly. "If you want peace prepare for war." Itachi was taken aback by her harsh steely tones. "The shinobi and kunoichi who fight and bleed in battle know the truth. The children know nothing and are protected from that reality."

"They are children." Itachi spoke carefully.

"And when did you begin training?" Kagome countered sceptically.

"I was considered a prodigy. The children of shinobi usually follow a lifestyle similar to that of their parents."

"It is not enough. I was born in a world where war was so destructive the general population grew to hate and disrespect soldiers and warriors who reminded them of the death and destruction of battles. When I found out I had to fight, to kill, to survive and protect my loved ones… it shattered something inside me. Your genin are also susceptible to that stress."

"That is why their trainers keep them on D-missions until they believe they are ready to handle the stress of conflict and death."

"That only works for Academy students. What about the rest? The untrained civilians? What will happen when they are shredded by two conflicting forces? Who will take charge and provide first-aid when the shinobi are busy elsewhere?"

Itachi frowned. "The Hokage and Town Council-."

"Are focused on paperwork, budgets, and politics." Kagome cut in. "Each residential block needs a liaison and medic to give directions and form a chain of command. Shinobi clan districts have that structure but the rest don't."

Itachi bowed his head, conceding the point. "I see your point. There was a great deal of confusion during the Sound-Sand invasion. Too many leaders were at the Chuunin exams." He frowned. "I do not understand why you are so concerned. The patrol rotations have increased. There is less chance of a repeat occurrence."

Kagome snorted. "I don't believe that low probabilities equals certainties. I've had too many enemies come up and stab me in the back during distractions. Living in a town as big as Konoha is a major distraction."

Itachi nodded slowly. That was very true. Most of the bigger clans preferred to live in their own districts with a buffer zone of scrub, warehouses, or forests. Such zones could easily be turned onto funnels and death traps for enemies.

"I do not see the reason for your concerns."

Blue-grey eyes met dark grey squarely. "Let's not play games Itachi-san. I know Naruto is the container and prison of Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. The Kyuubis presence on this plane has upset the power balance. Organizations such as Akatsuki are drawn to it. Others are trying to fill the void left by the Kyuubis absence. It is causing a great deal of problems."

Itachi focused on the bit that concerned him. "The Kyuubi is missed? Is someone looking for it?"

"I am."

Her eyes did not flinch as red bled into dark irises and the triangular blades of the Mangykyo Sharingan spun around the pupil in blood red irises.

She inhaled and stepped closer. He caught her wrist as she reached out. At her chiding look he reduced the tension. Her trapped hand moved to caress one pale cheek. A callused finger traced the tension lines underneath each eye, around the thin mouth.

"If you are trying to scare me you are not."

His nostrils flared at the heated scent of her natural musk and jasmine water.

"Red eyes do not scare me. They remind me of power, of passion."

Itachi growled. "Why do you want the Kyuubi?"

She shrugged. "I don't. He is an ally of Sesshoumaru. When he vanished it wasn't too strange. Most daiyoukai take a decade every century for themselves, but it's been more than fifty now and things are very unstable. If there is war in Makai-proper it will spill into this world with every petty daiyoukai trying to build up his power base with sacrifice."

"Sesshoumaru is a youkai?" Itachi was stunned and horrified. "You travel with a youkai?"

Kagome frowned. "Not all youkai are bloodthirsty killers. Most of them see mortals as ignorant barbarians. Earning a youkais trust and respect is a thing to be honoured. I spent years killing and duelling youkai, proving that I am strong and capable."

Itachis eyes widened. He had heard of Kyuubi from shinobi who survived. How could this fragile girl have gone up against such monsters and survived?

"I don't understand. You survived fighting youkai? Dozens of shinobi died and failed to even hurt the Kyuubi thirteen years ago. How did you do it?"

"One of my friends was a taijija and she taught me. Taijija are demon hunters, humans trained to track and kill youkai. They make weapons from youkai – fangs, claws, hide, bone, scale – it is one of the few ways to penetrate their natural armour."

"So you used weapons made from youkai remains?"

"Not exactly, my friends did but I my abilities are different, something similar to kekkai genkais; it allows me to generate and focus energy that can hurt youkai."

"Your natural gift is killing youkai and you are friends with them?" Itachi was confused and it showed.

"There is no point in killing, in slaughtering with no purpose. There are too many youkai. If I start killing all of them, they'll form an alliance to kill Me." Itachi nodded in comprehension. "I settle for taking out rogues, the ones killing wantonly in human realms. Part of my agreement was to not interfere in Makai practices. I can't save every human, especially those beaten into submission."

"Does this Sesshoumaru kill humans?" Itachi was curious.

"Oh yes. Those who invade his lands and challenge his authority. Those who defy his will. Sesshoumaru doesn't care much for humans; we're like insects to him. If you get in his way expect to be squashed like a bug."

Itachi snorted. "You shouldn't mention that to the Aburames."

"Aburames. The clan that bonds with insects, correct?"

"Yes." He frowned. "You said you spent years in combat to earn their trust and respect. How? You don't look over eighteen and you aren't using any genjutsu."

Kagome laughed. "Humans who live in Makai-proper don't age. We can be killed but we don't grow old. I only age when I'm traveling outside, in the human realms."

"How long?" he asked fascinated. She had not been so open about such details before.

Her eyes twinkled. "Technically, I'm older than your mother. Physically I'm nineteen."

"Aa. I'm surprised more people don't know about this. I'm sure Orochimaru would be interested in a place that grants immortality."

Kagome snorted. "That's exactly it. When Makai is unstable it affects the power balance in all realms. Sooner or later a lesser lord will approach Old Snake-face: forbidden knowledge, demonic talismans in exchange for power from death and blood sacrifice. All that can be stopped by returning Kyuubi to eliminate the power vacuum."

Itachi frowned. "I don't speak for Tsunade-sama but I doubt she'll agree to Naruto going anywhere outside Konoha. Too many enemies have been trying to get him."

Kagome smiled. "Itachi, when Sesshoumaru comes, Naruto will be leaving with him. Best thing I can suggest is softening Tsunade-sama up for when it happens. I don't want too many people to be hurt trying to stop him."

The ANBU captain tilted his head to one side. "I suppose I should do the responsible civic thing and report this information to the Godaime."

"Yes, that would be the proper thing to do." Kagome agreed wholeheartedly.

He smiled wickedly. "Too bad I don't feel very responsible and proper right now."

He bent and brushed his lips against hers. Cinnamon and honey. He coaxed her lips apart and slipped an agile tongue in. She jerked and moaned under his touch.

When he finally lifted his head Kagome was panting, eyes dilated and glazed. He noted her red wet lips with hidden satisfaction.

It took several seconds for her to regain her composure and speak.

"Sesshoumaru is going to be very pissed when he gets here."

"Why? He is not your lover or relative. You said it yourself, he doesn't like humans."

"He doesn't like most humans." Kagome corrected. "Once he finds one he respects, you become part of his circle and worthy of his protection. He will test your strength, to find out if you are worthy and capable."

Itachi smirked. "That would be interesting. Duelling a youkai lord."

Kagome moaned. "You sound like InuYasha. He wanted to become stronger, to beat his brother."

"I want to become better. I know I am good but doesn't mean I can't improve."

Kagome smiled softly. "Hearing you say that makes me feel much better about my choice."

"What choice?"

She cupped his face in both palms. "To marry you." She brushed a chaste kiss against his lips. "To be your lady." His jaw line. "To bear and raise your children." Her moist breath breathed into his ear. Itachi hissed as she bit on the fleshy earlobe before soothing it with a wet lick. His heart skipped a beat at her next words. "To be yours."

"Why?"

"Because I can. Because I want to." She pulled away and spoke. "Life is too fragile to keep waiting for a dream. I would rather have a man of flesh-and-blood who can give me the family I desire."

~o~

When they kissed it felt completely right, like coming home to warmth and joy and comfort. A simple embrace from her was more desirable than all the praise and admiration of his kin, peers, and commanders. Because she never expected him to be what he was not. She only wanted Itachi, the man. Not the Uchiha, the Clan Head, the shinobi, the jounin, the ANBU, the commander, just Itachi. And he was finding it more and more difficult to curb his more territorial instincts towards this bright-eyed woman.

He snarled and bent his head, latching his mouth at the base of her neck, nudging the layers of kimono aside to bare her skin. She hissed but remained still as teeth made marks in the pale smooth flesh. The sharp iron tang of blood flooded his mouth. Remorse and dismay flooded his psyche as he jerked back. Or tried to.

She had wrapped her arms around his shoulders, cupping the back of his neck and head, pressing him against her bared shoulder. And she whimpered, a soft inarticulate sound, as she pressed her face into his hair.

"Itachi…"

He froze hearing the yearning and arousal in her voice. Every instinct screamed at him to tear her clothes off, to get at bare skin, to mark and hurt her, to take her hard and deep, to fill her with his seed and make her scream, to ensure she would never be satisfied with another. Another part of him whispered it was wrong, it was savage and abusive.

"Please…" the raw need in her voice snapped him back to the present.

He pulled away from her. Her clothes were dishevelled and tugged out of place at the throat to expose her right collarbone and shoulder. Her eyes were dilated almost drugged-looking. At that moment Itachi knew she would submit to anything he wanted without a qualm. But he could not do it. Not without giving her some warning.

"I want to mark you," he told her flatly. "I want to bite and draw your blood, to taste it and make you taste my own.

The pupils shrank back to a normal state as she inhaled deeply. And then she met his eyes without flinching.

"And if I want you to do just that to me, does it make me a deviant?" Grey eyes widened in shock. His mouth shaped a soundless 'No'. She smiled tiredly at him and spoke out loud. "It is what I feel, what I want. If you want to give it to me, is it wrong?"

He stared at her for an instant before tugging the robes up and roughly into place. He grabbed her hand and made for a discreet sliding door and slipped through a series of them and into the private family quarters, to his room.

His hands shook as he activated the privacy and barrier seals that would make the room impregnable to anyone but a Fuuin jutsu master. Itachi had spent months studying the Art of Sealing in order to enforce his rules and demands for privacy.

He began stripping away his clothes.

"Last chance," he told her. "I will not be offended if you change your mind."

She did not speak but indicated her response in her actions. Gracefully she removed the obijime and her obi, the outer layers of her kimono robes until she was only clad in the inner most one made from pale blue cotton. Then she knelt in the middle of his futon, robes arranged around her legs and looked up at him, waiting.

When he knelt in front of her she smiled. She made a soft sound when he ripped the inner kimono along the seams leaving her nude. She gasped when he laid his hands on her, moaned when they explored more erogenous zones, groaned when they became rougher. She had not been lying. He could smell her arousal, see her body react to his touch, measure her increased sensitivity.

It did not fade when he began using his mouth and teeth, the sharp edge of a blade to tease and taunt the woman spread out beneath him. In fact she went wild, latching onto him with her arms and legs, biting and sucking exposed skin within reach. And when he abandoned all restraint so did she. He felt the thin membrane give way when he finally took her; proof that she had never taken another within her body, and he was pleased. She screamed and sobbed and begged for more even as she came beneath him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, the wet sheath clenching around his cock like a vice.

Itachi had no hesitation in giving her exactly what she yearned for. He was very grateful to Jiraiya, for teaching him those privacy and sound-proofing seals. He had never thought he'd ever get the opportunity to activate the ones he'd set up in his bedroom.

When he finally lay beside the one who had given him so much pleasure she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Have I pleased you?" she asked softly, her voice hoarse and strained, her skin gleaming with sweat, marked with bruises from fingers and teeth. There were red marks around her nipples and shoulders, bite marks that had drawn blood. Her thighs were coated with pinkish fluids, his cum and her fluids tinged with her blood. More was leaking from her, staining the sheets beneath, and for a brief moment he was tempted to take her again, to keep her plugged up and filled with his seed.

"I don't understand," he confessed drawing her closer against him. "You don't seem like the type to enjoy pain."

She chuckled throatily and curled close, resting her cheek on his chest. "Forget everything you know about human morality and think animal. There is no such thing as rape in a mating heat because it is desired by both. Youkai are linked to their animal counterpart and I think your youkai heritage is very strong in you."

Itachi stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"Hmm, don't you know? All kekkai genkai come from youkai ancestry. I can feel it."

Itachi considered her words. From her relaxed state it did not concern her. "You are not offended? Or afraid?" he asked carefully. He knew the true source of the Uchiha kekkai genkai, a tengu. It was a carefully hidden clan secret.

"No. I would never follow Sesshoumaru if I didn't trust him. And now I trust you," she added sleepily. "You won't hurt me if I said no. It's not in your nature."

The chaotic thoughts and conflicting emotions came to a standstill. His arm tightened around her. "Marry me."

The words hung between them. She shifted to look directly at him.

"Itachi?"

"Marry me. Before the end of the month."

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. "I thought you wanted to get to know each other."

He made a soft scoffing sound. "I think we've shared our biggest secrets, what we've kept hidden from most others. Do you fear me?"

"No."

"Then marry me. I don't want to wait."

She chewed on her lower lip. "I need to tell Sesshoumaru first. He is my Alpha, my pack leader," she explained, "It's like a high-level jounin marrying a foreigner without informing the Hokage."

Itachi nodded. "I understand. Once he knows…?"

"I'll marry you."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC…**

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

Review, Review, Review


	3. The Western Lord

Summary: Sesshoumaru makes his entrance and many truths are revealed.

AN: Three weeks after the end of the last chapter.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO The Western Lord Ooo~**

Sesshoumaru frowned. The pathetic shinobi had tried to stop him from entering Konoha. Of course they failed. It wasn't worth the effort to kill such cowardly weaklings.

His delicate nose scrunched. He hated entering human towns. They stank of wastes, decay, and other chemicals. Any youkai with sense stayed away from large settlements or slaughtered everyone. Leave a few survivors and they would breed.

He sniffed and made his way in quick effortless leaps towards his adoptive-sister. Her presence was a bonfire that stood out to his youkai senses. Since she wasn't masking it or moving she obviously was busy and expected him to meet her.

~o~

Tsunade, Godaime Hokage was confused by the garbled report from the Chuunin patrols. With some effort she managed to drag some coherent information.

White Demon. Facial markings like Naruto. Energy-Chakra whip that tore ninjutsu chakra and flesh to bits. Killing aura that is terrifying even experienced jounin. Moving fast towards the Uchiha district. Only maiming defenders who tried to stop it.

She cursed and pushed herself off.

Itachis fiancée was telling the truth. Her demon companion was not a tall-tale.

She had to get to the Uchiha district before someone did something stupid.

~o~

Kagome rose from her delicate writing desk and walked quickly. A few seconds before a mirror to put up her hair and smoothen her cotton kimono. Sesshoumaru was here.

By the time she reached the main foyer she saw the older clan members, retired or off-duty shinobi armed and waiting. The women and genin, including her brother-in-law to be and his team-mates, were to gather the children and wait for the order to move them. Her eyes caught the blood-red eyes of her fiancé.

Itachi nodded slightly and raised his fist, an order for silence that was obeyed.

"There is an intruder in the village." He spoke quietly but was heard by all. "Silver hair, white haori and hakamas, a blue crescent moon on the forehead and red twin strips across each cheek. Godaime has given the order to evacuate but Kagome reassured me this intruder is not interested in killing us. I believe her so we will wait. Follow her cues as you would any team leader. She will be your Lady."

The Uchiha clan members were surprised, perplexed, confused, but they obeyed unquestioningly.

They followed Kagome out of the house and into the open courtyard. They formed semi circles behind the Clan Head and his future wife and waited.

Within a few minutes the intruder arrived. The white clad form bounded over the ten-foot wall effortlessly, then landed a few meters away from the couple.

"Miko." The youkai spoke in clear accented liquid tones.

Several of the females shivered. That voice!

Kagome bowed from the waist. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I have located the Eastern Lord."

The daiyoukai inclined his head briefly. Silver hair slipped from behind one pointed ear. "Good. This one does not wish to stay in this Realm. The ningen here spill blood carelessly. The barriers are dangerously thin."

"Hai hai. I know you hate human towns. The stink of people, decay, pollution, death, yadda yadda yadda." Kagome flapped her hand carelessly.

That beautiful delicate so elegant face smiled; a tiny lift in one corner of his mouth. "You think you know this Sesshoumaru so well little miko?" he asked archly. The exotic beauty was accented by the two maroon markings on each cheek and the blue crescent moon on his forehead.

Kagome scrunched her nose and laughed. "Because I've heard it often enough over the last few months." Her expression turned soft and serious. "I've missed you aniki."

The mask cracked. The cool expression faded. "And I you Kagome," he said in a much warmer and more intimate voice.

With that Kagome ran into the daiyoukais arms. With the ease of much practice she lessened her impact on the hard bone spiked armour.

The slim delicate hands that rested on her back and hair had red vine-like markings, the nails were more like claws. A pale poisonous green aura rose from the white clad form. It twisted and danced with the pink-purple energy from Kagome forming a cocoon of raw power around the pair. The lattice work divided into two ropes of combined energies that receded into each source.

Kagome winced slightly and stepped back. "Thank you. Hopefully it will help in case there is any serious trouble."

One pale brow rose. "Are you expecting it?"

Kagome snorted. "Trouble chases me like a puppy Sesshoumaru. I don't expect that to change."

The daiyoukai considered that information and nodded. "True. Is there anything else you wish to tell me Kagome? Like the male whose scent marks you?"

Kagome winced and blushed. "Well… I'm engaged. I'm going to get married in a few weeks."

Sesshoumaru was bemused. He had expected his little sister to admit she had taken a lover, not that she was going to get married! The first primitive reaction was to kill the intruding male for daring to claim what he protected before his reason prevailed. Kagome was getting tired of Makai life. She had begun sneaky plans to educate and instigate rebellion. She could look after herself against the more irate youkai but that was no guarantee of anything.

"There would be fewer youkai to attack you in this Realm. Humans would still be drawn to taint you but presumably you have chosen a strong mate." He spoke coolly.

Kagome blushed and nodded reaching behind to draw the shinobi behind her forward.

"This is Uchiha Itachi. He is an ANBU Captain and S-class nin; very high in the power-skill rankings of humans. If you wish to test him yourself we can use a shinobi training field."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Perhaps at a later date. There are other matters of importance." Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru stared at the cool dark grey eyes of the human male who executed no trace of fear or hate. Interesting. "Your blood."

Itachi started and glanced at Kagome.

"Just make a small cut. He wants to smell it."

Itachi bit his thumb; a practiced action for sealing or opening scrolls.

Delicate nostrils flared. "Aa. Harumi."

"Tengu-Lady Harumi?"

"It was rumoured she had a lingering liaison with a ningen."

"I suspected something along those lines," Kagome murmured, "I have sensed traces of jyaki within most of the shinobi. More so in those with kekkai genkai."

"It is very diluted. Probably changed over the generations to differ from youki." Sesshoumaru explained briefly. "Most ningen of power have a youkai ancestor who provided the first power boost in the bloodline. After five generations it is no longer considered hanyou." Cool gold eyes studied the Uchiha clinically. "He should be able to handle lower-mid-level opponents." He turned to his adoptive-sister. "What of Kiyone? There were only traces of his youki on the battlefield, nothing else."

"Well… the data we got from torturing that Akatsuki Mizu nuke-nin Kisame is accurate. The Yondaime sealed him into a newborn boy. The host is currently a genin with too much energy and little focus or control. Shippo on a sugar rush. The boy is stable personality-wise, he isn't self-destructive or raging, and he's handled the power boosts much better than InuYasha ever did."

"Is Kiyone aware?"

"Oh yes. Very aware and raging. He refused to hear my words. Perhaps you can make him listen."

At this point in time Naruto exploded.

"You traitor! How could you tell that **Youkai** about me!"

Just as he made to run five ropes of green light appeared from the daiyoukais finger tips and wrapped around the genin, binding his arms and legs so he could not run or make hand seals.

Kagome shrugged as everyone was subjected to Narutos repertoire of foul language.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Is he as brainless as InuYasha?"

Kagome giggled. "I'm afraid so. He picks up fighting techniques very quickly, but he is very dense in regards to anything else."

The daiyoukai pinched the bridge of his nose muttering – a very human gesture that made the audience relax. They were very familiar with the types of reactions the stubborn blonde genin evoked.

"Be quiet and obey." Naruto merely glared at him. "Your cooperation is not necessary."

"Aniki…" Kagome growled.

The daiyoukai smirked. "You are too soft Kagome."

Kagome shook her head ruefully. "Forcing Naruto will not give you any answers. He doesn't know anything. He wasn't even aware he held the Eastern Lord until a few years back." She saw Sesshoumaru was confused, so she expanded. "Kiyone-sama was forced into this human vessel. He has been sulking these thirteen years. Occasionally power slipped through the seal to help the boy survive bad odds. No techniques, lessons, advice, nothing." She frowned. "I don't think he's quite sane anymore. From what I understand kitsunes are very social creatures. Being locked in a jail cell with no outlet is not very healthy."

Sesshoumaru considered the new information. "This is going to take some time. Kiyone never liked being trapped. He is probably half-insane by now."

Kagome shrugged. "Do what you have to. But don't hurt Naruto. I plan on living in this village and marrying his team-mate's brother."

~ooOoo~

Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, firmly repressed her fear and panic as she made her way to the Uchiha District. The lack of explosions and noise didn't mean anything so the Godaime and her ANBU escort were alert and wary as they entered the Uchiha District Proper.

"Itachi!" She called out hoping for the best.

And her hopes were answered.

"We're in the back Godaime-sama!" Uchiha Itachi's fiancée called out cheerily.

Warily, the Godaime made her way to the back and private training grounds and was stunned by the sights.

A huge circular seal that took up nearly half the training field etched into the hard packed dirt by some sort of acid.

A semi circle consisting of twenty older Uchiha jounins and police corps standing just outside the seal. They were watching the proceedings warily, but with respect.

Their Clan Leader and his future Lady standing near the centre of the training ground between the outermost rings of the seal. Itachi held his ANBU issue katana and tanto at ready. Kagome bore a tall pole arm topped by a lethal two-foot long leaf-shaped blade.

Sasuke and Sakura standing a few meters just outside the outer edge of the seal.

Naruto being restrained within the seal by glowing energy chains from a white haired form clad in white traditional wear accented by red and yellow. The intruder looked up and Tsunade was stunned by the delicate almost-feminine beauty accented by the crescent moon and maroon strips. This one was cool restrained elegance and power that could easily rival a Hyuuga.

Remote gold eyes took in the newcomers before ignoring them. And then he spoke in cool collected tones.

"Your War Leader is here so We shall begin."

Before Tsunade could protest the White One released the energy chains and began executing a series of hand seals including several unfamiliar ones.

"What is happening?" Tsunade yelled.

Kagome answered though she did not look away.

"Sesshoumaru is partially releasing the Kyuubi. He needs more information before making a choice. There is little risk of him breaking free from a Makaiton Fuuin jutsu but if he does Sesshoumaru and I will restrain him."

Tsunade nearly snapped. "Are you crazy? Kyuubi nearly levelled Konoha last time and it took a Fuuin kinjutsu and a sacrifice to the Shinikami to stop it!"

Kagome looked back with a sly smirk. "Last time you did not have the Western Lord of Makai and the Shikon Miko." And then she laughed. "Kiyone-sama is one of the Cardinal Lords but so is Sesshoumaru. And Sesshoumaru is much older and more powerful than Kiyone-sama."

That bit of information was enough to silence Tsunade.

~o~

Sesshoumaru was vaguely aware of the intruders. The most powerful of them was barely enough to even scratch him so he turned his attention to his self-appointed duty.

"Your War Leader is here so We shall begin."

He released his dokkatsu whips and began the Release Jutsu, a technique that required the youki and strength of a daiyoukai to be executed successfully.

The jinchuuriki struggled to get free from the fading vines, but he was not quick enough. The power of the jutsu hit him like a sledgehammer at the waist, where the seal holding the Kyuubi was etched.

And then the power began to flow in reverse; instead of entering Naruto it began sucking chakra out of him, swirling into a huge cloud that roiled red.

He ignored the cries of panic. Only one thing held his attention and interest.

~o~

"What is happening?" Tsunade wanted to know.

"Sesshoumaru is pulling Kiyone-sama out." Kagome replied cheerfully. "He'll probably have to cause Kiyone-sama some hurt to get some answers but he doesn't want to damage Naruto-kun."

Occasionally wild surges of raw chakra would lash out and impact upon the semi-sphere barrier anchored by the seal. Sometimes it would be powerful enough to get through the inner shield-layers. When it did it would be neutralized and rendered harmless by Kagome who had charged her weapon with an opposite polarizing energy, her reiki.

After several tense minutes the chakra cloud gained enough energy to form a kage bunshin body of a pony sized fox with nine tails, red-gold fur, and mad red eyes. It was barely connected to Naruto by a thin cord between its chest and Narutos navel.

"KILLL!" It snarled as it leapt upon the one who released it.

Sesshoumaru easily avoided its charge and turned mid air and to strike it with one clawed hand.

The Kyuubi screamed and howled in pain as the green poison from the inu-youkais claws seared into his veins causing pain but not enough to dispel the chakra body. The sight was enough to make the most battle hardened shinobi wince at the thought of facing the White Lord.

Sesshoumaru merely frowned. "You are acting like a rabid animal Kiyone." He spoke in cool level tones easily heard by everyone. "If you do not stop I will destroy you."

The Kyuubi, Kiyone, smiled ferally, madly. "The miko will not like if you hurt the flesh bag." He snarled and charged again. "You will not destroy an ill-trained weakling pup!"

Sesshoumaru did not react other than re-directing the Kyuubi with another swipe of his claws.

"Perhaps. But he is ningen and ningens die. And if Kiyone no longer exists I see no purpose in allowing You to exist. The Council will select a new Lord for the Eastern Lands." He tilted his head. "Right now Kiyones youngest is acting regent; there is no reason why he should not be confirmed as the new Cardinal Lord for the East." There was no emotion or remorse for his words. "And who knows, perhaps what happened to you will happen to-."

The Kyuubi snarled. "NOO!"

Sesshoumaru was not impressed. "Then speak. Tell me why Kurama should not be confirmed."

Kyuubi snarled and paced agitatedly. "Forbidden Summons. Blood Rage." The nine-tailed fox slavered with the urge to rend and destroy. "The vixens asked Kiyone to find the missing kits. The snake ate all the kits and used their energies to force the Call." Red eyes glowed madly. "Kiyone failed to protect the pack litter so he let me out to take vengeance."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Who is the Snake? How did he Summon?"

Nine tails flicked. "Snake from this pack." The yoko-youkai huffed. "Filthy with stench of blood and youki. Stench of poison and betrayal. Honourless cowardly half-breed." He snarled as chakra claws dug deep gouges in the hard dirt. "All ningen are weak flesh-bags."

Kagome groaned and moved away from Itachi, to stand within the bijuu's field of vision.

"YouRei-Kiyone, do you recognize the power of this priestess?" Her voice was cool, clear, and carrying.

The fox snarled and trembled between conflicting instincts. "Yesss." He hissed after several tense seconds. "The Western Lands Miko." He chuffed in clearly taunting tones. "The one who betrays her 'sacred' calling and consorts with youkai."

The miko merely smiled. "Yes. Some call me Sesshoumaru's Bitch. I have no problems with that as long as they respect my place as Alpha in His pack." She smiled, a cold hard facsimile of her usual cheery expression. "And you know why? Those who don't are dead. Those who still live know better than to challenge This Bitch."

The pony sized fox looked away with a huff. "You are ningen."

Kagomes face hardened. "And you have forgotten what sense and wisdom your saner half held so it will be up to me to beat that sense into you."

The following minutes were a shocker for the Konoha shinobi. She stepped within the inner seal and Sesshoumaru stepped out to stand with her intended in the outer layers.

The shinobis knew Higurashi Kagome was skilled and capable, but none had known she had the will and ruthless mindset required to rip an opponent apart, mentally and physically, upon the battlefield, especially an opponent as powerful as the Kyuubi.

She was lightening and water within the enclosed semi-sphere battlefield. Every strike was designed to hurt and contain but not disable. The power poured into her primary weapon limited her opponents regeneration capacity and in fact destroyed his chakra reservoir every time she got a clean strike. With each strike the pony sized body became smaller as it had less chakra to maintain its original size. Between each strike she spoke in biting, chiding, lecturing tones.

"I don't care if your pack was slaughtered to bait you to enter Ningenkai. I don't care if you were driven into Blood Rage and compelled to destroy an entire community that was for the most part ignorant of the sins committed by one of their own. Ten years is more than enough time for a YouRei to sulk and form enough intelligence to try other tactics.

"If your saner half was not so prideful he would have retained the services of someone familiar with ningens to find out what exactly happened before charging head first into a trap. The only reason why I'm not purifying you out of existence is Kurama-kun. He is a sweet kit who had the misfortune to be born to the weakest vixen in your harem.

"Of all your pups he survived because he has the brains to admit and compensate for weakness and arrogance. Right now he needs some help to clean that imp-vessel you call a court and you are It. You Will return to Eastern Makai with Naruto and Sesshoumaru. The houshi at Mount Hakurai should be able to remove you from Naruto without too much difficulty. You will give up at least three tails and your ability to attain a humanoid form from the procedure. You will no longer be a Cardinal Lord but you Will advise Kurama!

"I will seek the cowardly snake in Konoha, the one who used the blood of your kits to destroy your other half, the one whose scent is poison betrayal and hanyou. If he is in the hands of the Shinikami his pack, followers and blood kin will pay for their sins. However if you or any of your agents dare show your face in Ningenkai I will purify them before hunting **you** down! No questions asked!"

By this time the pony-sized fox was no longer pony-sized; in fact it was only slightly larger than a regular fox. It snarled and tried to bite her but failed as one small callused hand grabbed the yoko-youkai by the scruff and shook him like she would a cat or dog. She held him up in front of her face easily avoiding the swiping claws and paws.

"Do you agree to my terms YouRei-Kiyone?"

The youkai snarled and hissed but in the end gave in.

"I agree to your terms Shikon Miko. The runt is the Eastern Heir. I will guide him. I will no longer be bound to the ningen brat. I will not seek vengeance, the miko who destroyed the poison-tongued hanyou Naraku will take vengeance."

Kagome smiled brightly and released the fox who fell to the ground awkwardly and snarled before curling up in a puffball and dissipating. The remaining red chakra was drawn into the navel of the awestruck Naruto.

"Can you teach me how to beat up Kyuubi?" The genin wanted to know.

Kagome snorted and shook her head. "Iie. It's a… talent. Besides the Mount Hakurai houshi are as good as Kaede or Miroku and you will not have to worry about YouRei-Kiyone staying in your tummy for much longer." She turned to Sesshoumaru and walked easily past the burnt seal outlines. "Are the terms acceptable?"

Sesshoumaru frowned but nodded. "Acceptable. I will return in five days to collect the brat." Cool gold eyes glanced at the orange-clad genin and winced. "Clothe him in more restrained colours."

Blue eyes widened. "Wha? What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere!"

Gold eyes bled into red for a brief second. Then he smirked. "Correct. You will not be going anywhere. In fact you will remain within the seal until I return. I do not wish to hunt you down."

With that the inu-daiyoukai stepped out of the seal followed by Kagome and Itachi. Cool eyes ignored the hyper-ventilating ningen and focused his attention on his adopted sisters intended. The ningen was calm and collected. He had not broken in fear for himself or Kagome. There had been moments of concern and tension but they had been few and far between. He turned to the green kimono-clad female. Her clothing was only slightly dust stained and ruffled from her exertions. He approved.

"He is suitable." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome glancing at Itachi. "His scent is not drenched in fear or terror. Prepare a travel-kit for the brat for when I return."

At that point Itachi decided it would be wise to speak.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, the Godaime Hokage is reluctant to allow Naruto to leave the village without at least a jounin-level guardian-companion. There have been several incidents involving other parties interested in the Kyuubi, YouRei-Kiyone." Itachi explained delicately.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "The Council will not tolerate Ningenkai ningen in Makai."

Kagome coughed politely. "Could you bring Kaoru with you? It has been a few months since I saw her and I would welcome her company." Kagome caught the eye of the Hokage. "Kaoru is the daughter of a favoured clan; her ancestress was once his ward. She spends most of her time as part of the Western Lands Court. Once she has more experience she will take her great-uncle place as her clans liaison to the Western Court."

A suitable hostage, a suitable reassurance that Naruto would be returned. Those were the unspoken words heard by those experienced to know.

The Godaime tensed but nodded.

Sesshoumaru did not speak. He simply gathered his youki beneath his feet and floated to a point high enough to be clear of most mature trees. Then the cloud sped off bearing the daiyoukai.

Kagome sighed and relaxed. "Well, that's that. I'm hungry now. Who's up for oden?"

Nearly every sweat-dropped anime-style.

Itachi restrained the urge to smirk. He ignored the shocked audience and sheathed his weapons before placing a hand on his fiancés waist.

"I don't quite understand your fondness for oden." He admitted easily as they walked towards the main house.

"It's what my mother always made when I was younger." Kagome admitted easily. "Whenever I had a spat with InuYasha it always made me feel better. Kaa-san had this recipe, certain spices that made it the best I've ever tasted. She taught me how to make it."

Itachi was intrigued. "Can you make it now?"

"Sure. It isn't that difficult. I usually only make it for special occasions but I guess getting Sesshoumaru's approval would count."

By the time the rest of the audience recovered enough to move the couple had already entered the Uchiha Clan House and their voices were muffled.

At this point Naruto stood up and tried to leave the sealing circle. He went sprawling back, flat on his back.

"Baa-san! Get me out of here!" He yelled in protest.

Tsunade blinked and stared at the boy who was beating at the energy barrier, then scratching at the acid-etched seal on the ground. And then she remembered the power of the being who had created the seal and drawn out the Kyuubi without killing Naruto.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything Naruto. Seals are Jiraiyas expertise not mine and he's not due back for a month. Sesshoumaru-sama should be back before the end of the week to release you." Then she smirked. "If you hadn't made a fuss he would not have left without breaking it." Then she relaxed. "Don't worry, I'm sure your team-mates and the Uchihas will make sure you don't starve or die of exposure."

Naruto groaned. He hoped Kagome-san was susceptible to puppy-dog eyes or he'd be camping in the Uchiha backyard and eating travel rations until that Sesshoumaru fellow showed up.

~ooOoo~

Kagome gave concise instructions to the household staff, to serve picnic-style refreshments for everyone in the backyard. The moment the staff dispersed, to complete their assigned tasks, strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and a pointed nose nuzzled her cheek and jawline.

She relaxed and sank backwards into the embrace, covering the hands at her waist with her much smaller ones.

"Itachi," she murmured.

"You were magnificent," he told her and she laughed.

"I'm out of practice," she demurred.

He just laughed. "Kagome, you did what Kages failed to do. You beat a bijuu into submission without losing your life or anyone else's!"

She just snorted. "That's nothing!"

"It is to us mere mortals," Itachi murmured, nuzzling her cheek.

Kagome blushed hotly. "I didn't intend to cause offence," she whispered.

"You didn't," he told her firmly. "Naruto was impressed and it takes a lot to impress the brat."

They looked over towards the seal. Naruto was still trapped within it but it allowed for others to enter and leave freely. Right now his genin year mates were keeping him company. They would be doing so in shifts until Sesshoumaru returned and took the blond teen to Makai.

They watched in silence for a while. Then out of the blue, Kagome spoke.

"I want Sesshoumaru to be god-parent to our children. At least a couple of them."

Itachi looked over at her bemused. "How many do you plan on having?" he asked.

"Minimum two. Three or four is better."

Itachi thought for a moment. Usual policy was to ask another clan, or a cadet branch, to be god-parent, to strengthen ties. But Sesshoumaru could be considered an external ally so he voiced his acceptance.

"I am agreeable to asking Sesshoumaru-sama. You should stay in touch with him. He is important to you."

Kagome relaxed against her fiancé's side. "He's my elder brother and teacher. I want him to be happy."

"You can only be happy with people you care for. He cares for you and you will be giving him a reason to visit and stay in touch."

At that Kagome smiled more brightly. "Yes. He will have a reason to visit, won't he?" She giggled. "It will be funny asking Sesshoumaru to baby sit."

Itachi snorted and moved his hand over her waist. "I'm sure all of our children will have lots of babysitters. But right now I'm more interested in practicing to have babies."

Kagomes eyes widened with mock-horror. "But we are the hosts! We can't just leave."

Itachi snorted. "Okaa-san has everything under control. I'm sure no one will notice if we slip away."

Kagome pretended to deliberate before agreeing. She was more interested in having private time with her husband.

~o~

They were wrong. Several individuals noticed them leaving though no one said anything out loud for various reasons.

Katou Shizune: Itachi was a really considerate husband to remember his fiancée had just fought a bijuu and was probably very tired.

Hyuuga Hinata: Kagome-san must be tired and Itachi-san is helping her.

Uchiha Mikoto: They deserve to find whatever private time they can before they marry and Kagome becomes pregnant. Once babies come private time will be a luxury.

Senju Tsunade: I really hope Itachi doesn't make Kagome mad or sad enough to run crying to Sesshoumaru. Konoha would never survive someone who scared the Kyuubi.

Hatake Kakashi: Itachi and Kagome definitely deserved some private time since they won't have the option of an extended honeymoon. I wonder if Itachi would like to have a copy of Icha Icha Paradise; for inspirational purposes only.

Inuzuka Tsume: I don't think they managed to get to a room with solid doors. At least they managed to get out of the public eye. Good thing there aren't any little brats running around.

All in all it was a very good beginning to the rest of their lives.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

AN: Not going to continue this one. Other plot bunnies are calling.

Review, Review, Review


End file.
